Mysterious
by angel41
Summary: The Ministry discovers a new species of dragons which is HIGHLY dangerous; we don't know who is after it! This is my first try! Please r and r!


Author: this is my first story so please don't send harsh reviews! But I think that I am the biggest fan of Harry Potter (don't be jealous there is always second biggest chance)  
  
Disclaimer: all the characters belong to Jkr and bla bla bla and I am not the owner of theses characters!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
'Don't kill my son take me instead!'' leave him please!! Please! .'Ha ha ha!! Move away you stupid girl!' 'You can't protect him!' 'He has to die!'  
  
Harry woke up with a sudden jolt. There was sweat all over his face. He got up and put on his glasses. For the past one month he had been having nightmares like these and they were becoming clearer and clearer. He got out of bed and went to the window. He was living with the Weasleys for the past one week. He remembered the time when Voldemort had risen. The time he saw Cedric die and ask for his final request.  
  
Harry stared out of the window lost in thoughts. He could hear Ron snoring. He thought for a moment of those people who were able to sleep soundlessly without being disturbed by nightmares. He could see some light form the east. He put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. He had almost reached the door when he heard a loud thud (Ron had fallen out of bed). He gave a loud snore and went back to sleep mumbling to himself (Krum you won't live for long). Harry grinned to himself and crept downstairs walking slowly so that he did not create much noise. He went outside into the lawn. He saw some lawn gnomes huddled near a large gorse bush.  
  
He lay on the grass still thinking about the time when Voldemort had risen (you know what I don't think we should call him You know who I can call him Voldemort it is not hard at all). His thoughts drifted him of to sleep.  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
Knock knock  
  
'Who is it?' asked George sleepily while Fred grunted in his sleep.  
  
'Only Hermione and Ginny' they answered opening the door and entering. 'Get up it's 9! Why won't you ahh!'  
  
Hermione had just stumbled over something. 'Who is this?!'She said as she tried to untangle with the person who was lying on the floor. There were a lot of cries and finally Ginny switched on the lights.  
  
'Ron what are you doing lying on the floor! Hermione said irritated. She got up and saw that Ron was still asleep. 'Urrhg He is such a sound sleeper he did not even wake up!' she said annoyingly.  
  
'Ron wake up!' she said and tried to prod him awake but he snored loudly and kept mumbling (I'll get you Krum! I will). ' Can't he have dreams about someone else!' she said exasperated.  
  
'Hey Ron get up. It's 9!' said Ginny giving him a slight kick. 'OK ok I 'm getting up!' Ron said and he got up and stretched himself. 'Where's Harry?' he asked as he spotted the empty bed and 'why am I lying on the floor?'  
  
'You didn't even realize that you fell from the bed?' Asked Hermione. 'What? I fell from the bed?' he asked smiling at her. 'Oh Ron leave it where's Harry anyway? She asked staring at their blank expressions.  
  
'I think I saw him in the hen house laying eggs' chuckled George. 'Oh George be serious!' snapped Ginny. 'Yeah! Get dressed and lets go down!' Hermione ordered.  
  
'Yes mam!' they said and saluted  
  
  
  
*****  
  
'Mom! Have you seen Harry?' asked Ron rushing into the kitchen and grabbing a banana from the fruit basket.  
  
'No why isn't he in your room?' she asked nervously. 'I'll find him' he said and hurried out of the kitchen.  
  
Where can he be thought Ginny .She was getting worried what might have happened to him and in search of him she wandered out into the garden. She gave a sigh of relief as she saw him lying there. She thought that she would not tell anyone where he was. She went near him and crouched beside him.  
  
She saw that there was sweat all over his face. She stared at him for a long time. He was so good looking she thought. She pushed back his fringe and took of his glasses. She really loved him but he was after Cho. She came a bit closer and looked into his eyes. He was sleeping silently. She put a hand on is cheek and he stirred. She removed her hand .He stirred again and this time his eyes flickered.  
  
Ginny backed a bit but she still kept her eyes on him. He opened his eyes and saw Ginny. He got up and searched for his glasses. 'Here she said handing it to him.  
  
'Thanks' he said and got to his feet. 'Good morning' said Ginny shyly. 'Huh? Oh yeah Good morning' he said. 'What time is it?' he said.  
  
'Um 9:15 she said staring at her feet. She wasn't able to look at him. She was too shy.  
  
Ginny looked up and saw that he was walking towards the house.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
'There you are Harry!' said Hermione as he entered the kitchen and saw him sitting there. 'We searched the whole house!' said Ron who had just entered behind.  
  
'Umm I was in the lawn. I couldn't sleep so I thought why not go outside and get some air.' He said biting into his toast.  
  
'Anyway now sit down and have some breakfast.' Said Mrs. Weasley putting eggs and bacon on the table. They had breakfast and then Helped Mrs. Weasley clear up the dishes. After that Harry, Ron, Hermione, The twins and Ginny headed to the hill they played Quidditch on. There were four brooms so they shared them.  
  
There was a Cleansweepseven which once belonged to Charlie and was now Ginny's (she was the chaser), a Nimbus which belonged to Ron (he was the keeper and captain on the Gryffindor team), a commitsixty which was once belonged to George (it was a bit worn out) and the Firebolt which you know belonged to non other than Harry.  
  
  
  
As they had no balls to play the game they played it with apples. Hermione and Fred watched the game while others played.  
  
I 2 3 go! Said Hermione and they started hitting each other with apples.  
  
'Ooh!' said Ginny as a large apple hit her in the face. 'Oh Ginny sorry! That was an accident said George' throwing an apple at Ron right in the head when he wasn't looking.  
  
'George!' he shouted 'I'll get you and Ginny and Ron both charged at George there apples raised. George ducked in time to get hit by the apples but in the confusion Ron's apple hit Ginny and she fell of her broom. 'Aaaah!' she screamed.  
  
'Ginny!' they screamed and he Shot out towards her. She was falling. He flew as fast as he had never done before. His ears were ringing. Ginny was about to hit the ground and at that moment he caught her by the shirt and took out a spectacular dive. He put her on the broom and headed down where the others were cheering.  
  
' Oh Ginny! Oh Ginny! I'm sorry I didn't mean too but …… I wanted to hit Geor! 'Ron! It's ok' said Ginny getting up from Harry broom and Hugging Ron.  
  
'I'm really sorry' said Ron once again but Ginny put a finger to his mouth to make him quite.' Thanks Har-!' said Ron beaming at him but Fred pushed him aside and began in a very dignified voice 'Harry' he said 'We are proud of your bravery and your strength ma boy I am'- but Fred pushed him aside and began 'I present you with this apple to show our gratitude!' He said bowing deeply and presenting an apple. 'You can now hit Percy our guest of honor who is singing in the toilet now!'  
  
'Why are you so concerned about the song Percy sings?' Harry asked while the others roared with laughter. 'Because they are songs of Penny!' said George winking at him. They all burst out laughing.  
  
'I think now Ginny is going to cover herself and the house with Harry's photos because there is no room in her room' said Fred Chuckling and thumping Harry on the back. Harry felt himself go red but he laughed with the others. 'Fred'! Said Ginny punching him in the chest shyly trying to hide her redden face.  
  
  
  
To be continued….  
  
Please pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeezzzzzzzzz plezzze send lots of reviews because I have put up a bet that I will get more then 200 reviews. Pleeeeeeeeezzzzzzzeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee I am waiting restlessly! (Send it in the normal way) you know owl post only joking! ( This was my fist story so please don't send disadvantages OK! ( 


End file.
